Lessons in Art
by Koneko-Haru-chan
Summary: Deidara and Sasori have to train Haru-chan OC in art.
1. Introductions

**Lessons in Art**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Note:** I am NOT the author of this story! Don't even get it into your head that I am. My friend _**Oro-sensei**_ wrote this story for me as a gift. Once again she wrote this. If I ever claimed to have written this I would end up dead, or sued...don't know which is worse...enjoy my Sensei's awesomeness!!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Introductions **_

"So we must train this girl, un?" Deidara inquired, pulling at a stray lock of hair.

"Yep!" Tobi bounced up and down excitedly.

Sasori glanced at the Mist nin girl, "On whose orders?"

Tobi paused and turned to consider the girl, "..."

The masked nin turnedback to the art masters, "..."

Deidara grew impatient, "Spit it out, un!"

Tobi started rocking back and forth dejectedly, "Tobi is good boy, but Tobi cannot say, Zetsu-sama said so."

Sasori sighed, "Her name? And what are we training her for?"

Tobi's demeanor changed to hyperactive again, "Name is: Haru-chan!! Training needed: Art!!"

Deidara and Sasori exchanged lookes,

"Art...?"

"Un?"

Tobi nodded enthusiastically, "Hai!"

He gave Haru-chan a gentle push forward, "Say hello, Haru-chan. Must be polite to your senseis."

She blushed and bowed, "H-hai. Gomen for the suddeness."

Sasori tilted his head slightly, "..."

"We won't, un! Our art is ours, un!"

Deidara folded his arms, pointedly looking down his nose at Haru.

Tobi patted Haru's shoulder, "It's okay. Dei-kun's art isn't that impressive anyway."

The rogue Rock nin pounced on Tobi, trying to strangle him, "Not impressive, un!? I'll show you! My art is a BANG!!"

Tobi choked and Sasori tapped a panicing Haru on the shoulder.

She turned around with wide eyes, "N-nani?!"

"We'll train you."

"Say what, un?!" Deidara shrieked.

"We'll do it."

"But, Sasori-danna!"

The Sand puppet glared at him and Deidara reluctantly let go of the limp Tobi, "Un, Fine."

Tobi sat up and fixed his mask, "Yay! Tobi is going to Zetsu-sama to report. Good luck, Haru-chan!"

He sped off.

Sasori sighed,

"Oy vey."

"Un!"


	2. Lesson one

**Lessons in Art**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Note:** I am NOT the author of this story! Don't even get it into your head that I am. My friend _**Oro-sensei**_ wrote this story for me as a gift. Once again she wrote this. If I ever claimed to have written this I would end up dead, or sued...don't know which is worse...enjoy my Sensei's awesomeness!!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Lesson Number One: Art is a Bang**_

"Zetsu-sama!"

Tobi skidded to a halt in front of the plant nin, "They'll do it!"

Zetsu blinked and the white half spoke, _"Sasori convinced Deidara, didn't he?"_

Tobi nodded, "Hai."

He suddenly stilled and tugged gently on Aetsu's sleeve, "Is Tobi a good boy?"

Both sides smiled and the black half spoke, **"Yes, Tobi is a good boy."**

Said nin glomped the plant man, "Hai! Tobi is good boy. Good boy!"

Zetsu patted his subordinate's head, curling around the orange mask and tugging slightly, **"or perhaps Tobi is a good girl..."**

Tobi grabbed Zetsu's hand and pulled it away from the mask, "Nooo, Tobi is good boy. Boy, not girl. Girl not here yet."

**"...?"**

"Soon, Zetsu-sama!"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Work with this, un."

Deidara's palm hand produced a glob of clay the size of his fist. Haru carefully removed it.

"Don't worry Haru-chan, I don't bite,"

The mouth's tounge liked her face, "Much, un."

She rubbed the saliva off with a look of mild disgust, "What do I do with it?"

The blond grinned, "Lesson number one Haru-chan."

He produced another glob of clay and sculpted it into a small bird, "Art is..."

His hands went through a sequence of seals and the bird exsploded, knocking them both backwards, "a BANG."

He laughed at the stupified look on her face, "For me anyway, un."

Haru started morphing the still wet clay into a cat-like figurine, "Like this?"

He nodded approvingly, "Un."

She gave the cat five tail, "There."

Haru held it out for inspection.

Deidara formed the sequence of seals again and the clay exploded, "Too bad Sasori-danna doesn't like my art."

He shrugged, already playing with more clay, "Stand still Haru-chan."

She paused in examining the other sculptures in the room.

"Done, un."

He held out a perfect miniture of the mist nin.

"Kawaii, Deidara-sama!"

The blond examined his sculpture closely, "I think I'll keep this one, un."

He placed it in a small niche on the wall, "It's cute, un. You have a very expressive face, Haru-chan."

She blushed, "Gomen."

Deidara flicked her on the head, "Baka, it is not a bad thing, un."

Haru grinned sheepishly.

"Time for you to go see Sasori-danna."

"Nani?"

He grinned, "I showed my art, un. Sasori-danna will want you to see his too. It's only fair, un."

"Hai, Deidara-sama!"

He flicked her again, "Not 'sama', Haru-chan. Call me Dei-kun or Deidara."

She smiled, "Hai, Dei-kun."

Deidara ruffled her hair, "Off with you now. Shoo!, un."

She took off blushing and giggling.

He smacked himself, "Kuso!, un. Forgot to warn her about Sasori-danna..."

He shrugged, "Oh well, un. Better that she learn from him anyway."

Deidara giggled and set about making more exsplove figurines.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Why are you here Tobi?"

Said nin shivered under Itachi Uchiha's gaze, "Will you train Haru-chan?"

He stared until Tobi figeted nervously, "No."

Itachi turned to leave but Tobi tried to grab his sleeve, "But--!"

The Uchiha twisted Tobi into the wall, pining his arms at the small of his back, "I said no Tobi."

The masked nin shivered, "Please Itachi-san. Tobi is good boy and Tobi only wants to help Haru-chan."

The Uchiha thought for a moment before releasing the masked nin, "We'll see."

He turned and walked off.

Tobi rubbed his arms, chanting sadly, 'Tobi is good boy and will help Haru-chan."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	3. Lesson two

**Lessons in Art**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Note:** I am NOT the author of this story! Don't even get it into your head that I am. My friend _**Oro-sensei**_ wrote this story for me as a gift. Once again she wrote this. If I ever claimed to have written this I would end up dead, or sued...don't know which is worse...enjoy my Sensei's awesomeness!!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Lesson Number Two: Art is Eternal**_

Sasori waited until he heard the timid knock on his door to move.

"Sasori-sama?" Haru peeked into the semi-dark room.

"Here..."

She didn't notice, but chakra strings attached themselves to her arms, legs, and neck.

She paused in front of the puppet nin and bowed, "Gomen nasai, have I bathered you?"

His lips curved slightly, "No...not at all." Sasori flexed his fingers, drawing the strings taunt.

"N-nani?! I-I can't move!"

Haru tried to clenched her hand, but her body didn't even twitch.

The red head chuckled, standing slowly with hands slightly extended. "Come here, Haru-chan."

Her legs moved forward, despite the attempts she made to stop.

She came to a halt in front of him, face contorted in fear.

Sasori's smile broadened slightly as he walked around her.

"Such a pretty little doll..." He whispered as his fingers gently turned her face back and forth, "A little young, but you would make a wonderful puppet Haru-chan."

She stared up at him, "N-nani...?"

Sasori loosened the strings and brushed a piece of hair from her face, "Lesson number two little doll."

His fingers curled around her chin and tipped her head back a little, "Art is eternal."

Haru blinked, "E-eternal?"

"It's beauty never fades or blemished and it lasts forever."

He let her go and shrugged, "True art does, anyway."

Haru rubbed her face, "Y-your body..."

"?"

"It's made of clay, right? You're a...doll."

Sasori blinked, "That is correct, Haru-chan."

She blushed, "Did...did it hurt?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, "I don't remember."

His head tilted to the right, "Time for you to go Haru-chan."

Haru turned but squeaked when he suddenly embraced her from behind, "So warm...be good, little doll."

He let her go and she ran from the room.

Sasori smiled.


	4. encounters

**Lessons in Art**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Note:** I am NOT the author of this story! Don't even get it into your head that I am. My friend _**Oro-sensei**_ wrote this story for me as a gift. Once again she wrote this. If I ever claimed to have written this I would end up dead, or sued...don't know which is worse...enjoy my Sensei's awesomeness!!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Encounters**_

Haru ran until she was completely lost in the labrinth of the hideout, "Kusa, baka."

She turned and walked into someone, "Oof!"

She would've fallen but the person grabbed her arm and steadied her balance.

"Gomen nasai, I was careless." Haru looked up, right into Itachi Uchiha's Sharingan.

His eyes stared before reverting back to their normal charcol color. "Haru, I presume?"

"H-hai..."

Itachi consideredher and let go of her arm, "You shouldn't be here."

Haru quickly bowed, "Gomen, I-I got lost. Please don't be angry."

"A bit over-apologetic, isn't she?"

Haru sprang forward in surprise, "Nani?!"

A dark chuckle came from behind her and a man stepped forward from the shadows.

Itachi stared at the man, "Hidan."

Hidan inclined his head at the Uchiha and stared at the the frightened Mist nin, "Another from Mist? Why is she here?"

"Ask Zetsu."

The scyth weilder leaned down to Haru's level, "Do you have a name?"

She opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by a shout, "Haru-chaaaaan!!"

Everyone turned in time to see Tobi skid to a halt and trip and fall in front of them.

"Owww..."

Hidan scoffed, "Imbecile."

Tobi lept up, "Tobi is good boy. Tobi come to get Haru-chan for Zetsu-sama!"

Haru peeled herself off of Itachi's arm, "Zetsu-sama wants to see me?"

"Yep!"

Tobi grabbed her by the arm, "We have to go now. Bye Hidan-san, Itachi-san!"

He sped off, carrying Haru over his shoulder.

Hidan smirked, "That was convienent."

Itachi said nothing, but his eyes did flick to the taller man.

"Oh well, what Zetsu does is his buisiness."

He walked past the silent Uchiha


	5. Zetsusama

**Lessons in Art**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Note:** I am NOT the author of this story! Don't even get it into your head that I am. My friend _**Oro-sensei**_ wrote this story for me as a gift. Once again she wrote this. If I ever claimed to have written this I would end up dead, or sued...don't know which is worse...enjoy my Sensei's awesomeness!!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Zetsu-sama**_

Tobi slowed down his pace and set Haru down on her feet, "There Haru-chan, sorry for the rush."

She straightened her clothes, "It's okay. You probably saved me back there."

Tobi scratched his head, "Zetsu-sama really does want to see you."

Haru blushed, "N-no, I didn't mean that you were lying!"

The masked nin giggled, "Tis okay, Haru-chan. This way."

They walked in comfortable silence.

"Tobi?"

"Eh?"

They paused in front of a door.

"What if my art isn't good enough?"

Tobi was silent, musing.

"Even if Dei-kun and Sasori-sama accepted me, my art can't compare to theirs." she looked lost and sad.

The masked nin tugged gently on her arm and lead her through the door, "Zetsu-sama?" His voice sounded quiet and tentative.

The plant nin turned and regarded them.

Tobi closed the door and gently dragged Haru over to the man, "Zetsu-sama, I brought Haru-chan. She...She has doubts in her art ability."

Zetsu looked Haru up and down, _"Why?"_

She blushed, "Because Dei-kun and Sasori-sama are art masters, I'm just..."

Zetsu's black half spoke, **"Just...?"**

Haru glanced at Tobi and looked at the plant nin's face again, "Just...me."

He chuckled, **"May we see your art?"**

She sighed and pulled out a small gourd, "If you insist, Zetsu-sama."

Haru uncorked the gourd and poured a small amount of water out into her palm.

It didn't trickle through her fingers, but formed a small orb of water that flouted an inch above her palm.

The water shimmered and streched as Haru gestured slowly and flexed her fingers in certain directions.

She formed the water into a small ice tree with her chakra.

The ice tree gleamed with an inner glow in the dark room.

Haru held it in that state for a minute, then the tree shattered from within.

As it fell apart, it turned into water again and flowed back into the gourd.

Although it was only a small demonstration of skill, Haru still felt pride in her mastery of it.

Tobi poked her shoulder, "See Haru-chan, you are an artist."

Zetsu smiled, _"He's right."_** "Your form of art is very attractive. Deidara and Sasori would agree."**

Haru flushed with pride and embarassment, "A-arigato, Zetsu-sama. When do you think Dei-kun and Sasori-sama would like to see my art?"

The plant nin shrugged.

"Tobi could ask..." The masked nin stated, shuffling nervously.

He poked Haru again, "Haru-chan should sleep now."

She smiled, "Do I have a room? I could--"

Tobi flicked her on the head, "Don't be so silly. Of course Haru-chan has a room!"

He took her hand and lead her from the room, "Bye, Zetsu-sama!"

"It was nice to meet you, sir."

The plant nin nodded and closed the door to his room.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Here!"

The room was spacious with a futon in the far corner, along with a desk and lamp.

Haru sat on the bed, blinking in the gloom.

"Bathroom is through here."

She nodded, yawning.

Tobi patted her on the head, "Haru-chan is sleepy, Tobi will be good boy and let Haru-chan rest."

"Tobi?"

"Hai?"

She looked up at him, "Why do you refer to yourself and everyone in third person? And why do you always ask if and say you're a good boy?"

He trembled, "Hush, Haru-chan, Go to sleep. Big day tomarrow."

He ran out of the room, door slamming behind him.

Haru sighed and snuggled under the sheets. "I'll apologize tomarrow."

Tobi hugged himself, rocking back and forth on the floor in his room, "Tobi is good boy..."


	6. Lesson three

**Lessons in Art**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Note:** I am NOT the author of this story! Don't even get it into your head that I am. My friend _**Oro-sensei**_ wrote this story for me as a gift. Once again she wrote this. If I ever claimed to have written this I would end up dead, or sued...don't know which is worse...enjoy my Sensei's awesomeness!!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Lesson Number Three: Danger is also Beautiful**_

Zetsu had been bewildered by the sight of Tobi when he'd entered the masked nin's room nearly an hour ago.

The usually hyperactive nin had curled into the fetal posistion, rocking back and forth chanting 'Tobi is good boy...' in a frightened tone.

At first, the plant nin had been unable to snap him out of his trance, but Tobi had gradually became calmer and aware of his presence.

Tobi had not answered Zetsu's questions, and had crawled close enough to rest his head on his sensei's knee. Judging from the boy's relaxed breathing Zetsu deemed it safe to ask again, "Is everything alright?"

The masked face turned to look up at him, still resting on his knee.

"Why is Zetsu-sama here?"

Tobi suddenly sprang up, "H-has Tobi been bad?!"

Zetsu had to grab Tobi's shoulders firmly, **"No, Tobi is a good boy."**

Tobi settled down instantly and curled himself onto Zetsu's lap.

_"Tobi?" _**"What is wrong?"**

He ran his fingers through through the masked one's short black hair, hoping he could coax a reply from his friend.

"Zetsu-sama?"

_"Hm?"_

The boy fidgeted nervously, "Haru-chan will leave, won't she? Once her training is done?'

**"Perhaps."**

Tobi sighed sadly, sitting up in his sensei's lap, "Could Zetsu-sama make Tobi forget for a little while?"

_"What do you mean?"_

Tobi's hands rose and hesitatly pried off his mask.

He set it down carefully before turning back to Zetsu with a half-hopeful half-afraid look.

**"?"**

The younger one looped his arms around the plant nin's neck and leaned forward until their lips brushed, "Please, Zetsu-sama?"

The kiss was shy and tentative, but when Zetsu slowly responded Tobi pressed as close as possible to him.

The plant nin pulled away slightly, but Tobi kept him still, "Please Zetsu-sama..."

The boy shyly pressed feather light kisses along the older nin's jaw and felt pleased at the shiver that passed through his sensei's body when he kissed the man's neck.

"Please...?"

Zetsu growled when the previous action was repeated and pushed Tobi onto his back on the floor.

The boy squeaked, but didn't mind as the plant nin's hands sought the clasp of his clothes. Once the cloak was opened wide he tugged the shirt off of the boy.

Tobi willingly assisted and reached up to help Zetsu do the same.

He mewled loudly when Zetsu's sharp teeth sank into the crock of his neck.

A few drops of blood sprang up and the plant nin lapped them up as if in apology.

Tobi's back arched at the sensation, "Zetsu-sama..."

_"Shhh..."_Zetsu's white half crooned, and the black half purred, **"Hush, little one."**

"H-hai, Zetsu-sama."

Both sides chuckled, _"Lesson number three Tobi." _**"Danger is also beautiful."**

Tobi didn't get the chance to reply as Zetsu kissed him again.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Itachi stared as Haru attenpted the jutsu for the fourth time.

Like the previous tries, this also ended in failure.

She jumped when he suddenly appeared to her right, "I-Itachi-sama...?"

He stared at her sweat and dirt streaked face for a moment, "Kisame can be of help when learning water based jutsu."

Haru tried to keep the surprise and confusion from her face and failed, "Nani?"

The Uchiha turned to leave but paused, "He'll help you tomarrow. Be prepared."

As he walked off, Haru's mind whirled but she called a thanks and went back to training.


	7. Lesson four

**Lessons in Art**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Note:** I am NOT the author of this story! Don't even get it into your head that I am. My friend _**Oro-sensei**_ wrote this story for me as a gift. Once again she wrote this. If I ever claimed to have written this I would end up dead, or sued...don't know which is worse...enjoy my Sensei's awesomeness!!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Lesson Number Four: Adversity Sows Beauty**_

Kisame was in a good mood.

He'd heard from Kakuzu about the new addition and from Itachi that he was to help the girl with a complex jutsu.

He crossed his arms, grinnig as he watched Haru be fussed on by Deidara.

The blond nin was going on about some jutsu or another that could counter most styles, but had a slight weakness against earth style.

Sasori finally managed to drag the ex-Rack nin away from the girl and sat under a tree about twenty meters away.

Deidara grumbled, but the puppet nin silenced him by pulling him down into his lap.

Zetsu and Tobi stood slightly apart from the other two, Tobi leaning on the plant man.

Itachi stood motionless beside the shark man, eyes half closed.

So far, the Uchiha had yet to take his eyes off the Mist girl.

Kisame's grin widened and he went forward until only six feet seperated him and her.

Haru had to tilt her head back slightly to look up at him.

She was slightly small and looked ridiculously fragile, Kisame mused.

One hand went backward to grasp the pommel of Sharkskin, grin fading as he considered his "student".

Haru stood silently as Kisame readied his stance, mind trying to assess how difficult this fight was going to be.

"Bit of a runt, eh? Hope you're quick, girl."

Kisame's body stiffened, then dissapeared.

Haru ducked, arm flashing out to her side.

Three senbon were flung at the rogue nin.

Sharkskin hummed in his hands as it cut through the thin needles.

He looked up , just as a tsunami crashed into his body, "!"

He thrust Sharkskin into the ground to avoid being swept away.

The torrent stopped and Kisame straightened, grinning at a nervous Haru, "Not bad, you'll be worth cutting."

Deidara grinned manically as the spar continued, "She is good, un. How long will she last, I wonder?"

Sasori said nothing, one hand straying downward to the blond's backside.

Deidara was too busy admiring Haru's evasions to notice until something squeezed him gently.

A look of shock painted his face.

Something.

Was.

Groping.

Him.

The something gently squeezed his butt again and this time was accompanied by a tiny pinprick feeling.

"Un!"

Deidara glared at a peacefully smiling Sasori.

"What the hell, un?! Why are you groping my ass Sasori-danna?!"

The puppet continued to smile peacefully, hand no longer on his backside, "So upset Dei-kun."

The blond wrapped his hands around the puppets neck, which was useless but he didn't care, "What was on that needle, un?"

Sasori nuzzled his neck, tongue slipping out slightly, "A sleep drug."

Deidara felt his limbs relaxing, "Danna..."

His body curled into a ball in Sasori's lap as he fell asleep, "Don't let him hurt Haru-chan."

Sasori kissed him, "Adversity sows beauty. She'll be fine."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Haru jumped back, hands forming the seals for the jutsu, "Water Style: Leviathan Bomb Jutsu!"

A giant water sepent formed of water hovered 30 ft in the air.

At her direction it charged Kisame, splitting into three seperate bombs.

The explosion rivaled Deidara's C3 bomb.

Said blond screamed and clung to a surprised Sasori.

Zetsu hugged Tobi protectively, his back to the blast.

Itachi scanned the smoke for his partner.

As it cleared, Kisame could be seen leaning heavily on Sharkskin and bleeding profusely.

Haru was awaying on her feet, ears ringing.

"What the freaking hell, un?!"

_"Tobi?_** Tobi?"**

"Zetsu-sama do you hear bells?"

"Calm down Deidara."

Itachi saw Haru begin to collapse and cought her quickly, 'She expended too much chakra...'

To only Zetsu and Tobi's notice, the Uchiha carried Haru back to her room.


	8. Surprises Kisses

**Lessons in Art**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Note:** I am NOT the author of this story! Don't even get it into your head that I am. My friend _**Oro-sensei**_ wrote this story for me as a gift. Once again she wrote this. If I ever claimed to have written this I would end up dead, or sued...don't know which is worse...enjoy my Sensei's awesomeness!!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Surprises and Kisses**_

She had a thrumming headache.

Haru's eyes inched open carefully.

Her head was pillowed on someone's chest, which was rising and falling slowly.

She also noticed that there was an arm around her waist and that her legs were tangled in someone else's.

Haru tilted her head back and looked up into the sleeping face of Itachi Uchiha.

With his hair down and in sleep he looked younger but no less dangerous.

A thread of ink black hair fell into his face and on impulse, she reached up slowly to brush it away.

As soon as she touched his face his eyes snapped open in their Sharingan state.

He stared at her, hand gripping her wrist and twisting at a painful angle.

Haru had her eyes clamped shut and would have reached for the senbon she kept under the pillow, but her other hand was pinned to her stomach due to her body's closeness to his.

The Sharingan faded, "Open your eyes Haru-chan."

She shook her head, and closed the lids tighter.

Haru heard him sigh and felt his weight shift.

Something soft and silky brushed her face and she felt him leaning over her.

Itachi pressed his forhead to hers, noticing that her fever had dispersed during the night.

"Open your eyes Haru-kun, I won't use it on you."

Slowly, the lids peeled back.

She blinked, face flooding with color that could rival Sasori's hair, "Nani?!"

He didn't seem bothered at all by the close proximity, "You injured Kisame badly with that jutsu and fell unconscious with fever. You've been out for two days."

Haru swallowed thickly, "G-gomen, Itachi-san. W-why are you h-here?"

Itachi sat up, letting go of her wrist, "You wouldn't let go of me."

Haru bolted up, "Nani?!"

She overbalanced, started to fall off of the bed.

Itachi made a grab for her but overbalanced as well.

They landed in a tangled heap on the floor.

The door opened and they vaguely heard Deidara's surprised exclaimations.

due to the fall, Itachi was straddling Haru's upper legs and their mouths had accidentally locked.

Haru would have sworn that her face was redder than the Sharingan.

Deidara pulled the Uchiha off of the Mist girl, "What the hell are you thinking, un?!"

He turned to yell out the door, "Danna look, Itachi is molesting our poor Haru-chan, un!"

Itachi removed the blond's grip, "I was not molesting her. We fell."

Sasori chuckled as he helped a dazed Haru to her feet, "Poor little doll, to have her first kiss stolen so shamefully."

Itachi glowered and left the room.

Deidara playfully tugged Haru close, "Itachi-kun."

The Uchiha paused and looked back.

"This is how you kiss someone, un!"

He leant forward, kissing a shocked Haru, one hand at the base of her skull.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "Hn."

He left.

When Deidara let Haru go she squeked in confusion,

"Sorry, couldn't resist, un."

Sasori chuckled and kissed Haru chastly on the cheek,

"N-nani?!"

Tobi and Zetsu came in, "What're you doing to poor Haru-chan?!"

Tobi hugged the girl protectively.

"We've only been kissing, un."

The masked nin patted Haru's head in pity, "Poor Haru-chan, Tobi will protect you from Dei-kun and Sasori-sama."

"Really, un?"

Deidara and Sasori flanked a frightened Tobi, "Z-Zetsu-sama..."

Sasori wrapped his arms around Tobi's waist from behind as Deidara tipped the boy's head back slightly, "Is Tobi a good boy?"

The masked one gulped and nodded.

"Then Tobi will relax and hush."

The blond lifted the orange mask up a little, Sasori made gentle hushing noises when Tobi whimpered a scared, "Don't."

The mask was lifted enough to where the lower part of Tobi's face was exposed.

Deidara kissed him gently, fingers brushing into the short black locks in a calming motion.

Tobi was turned carefully and Sasori followed his partner's example.

Zetsu noticed that Haru was sporting a nosebleed and chuckled.

Sasori pulled back slowly, tongue lapping at the stupifide nin's lips.

Tobi shivered and fainted, as did Haru.

Deidara laghed, "Oops, un."


	9. Graduation

**Lessons in Art**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Note:** I am NOT the author of this story! Don't even get it into your head that I am. My friend _**Oro-sensei**_ wrote this story for me as a gift. Once again she wrote this. If I ever claimed to have written this I would end up dead, or sued...don't know which is worse...enjoy my Sensei's awesomeness!!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Graduation**_

When Tobi came to the first thing he saw was a smirking Kisame.

The shark man hovered over him, holding a small bottle.

"Nani?"

The rogue Mist nin sighed, "Damn it."

He sraightened, replacing the bottle on a nearby shelf.

Tobi sat up, "What...?"

Kisame grinned, "You fainted and Deidara put you in here."

The shark man chuckled and left.

Tobi rubbed his head and stood to walk out, "Where is Haru-chan...?"

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Nani!?"

The hand belonged to Itachi.

"Itachi-san?"

The Uchiha lead him into another room, "Is Haru-chan here, Itachi-san?"

he didn't reply, instead he stared at the orange mask with a strange look.

"Itachi-san?"

Suddenly, he was pressed to the wall and his mask was pulled up to expose the lower part of his face.

Tobi would have shouted but Itachi was kissing him with bruising force.

He felt the Uchiha's tongue enter his mouth and he let out a strained whine.

The man pulled away after a minute, blinking slowly. Tobi shook, praying to whatever deity that might listen that this wouldn't continue.

"Haru-kun is outside with Deidar and Sasori."

The Uchiha's breath fanned over the masked nin's face gently.

Tobi mewled when Itachi bit him, exactly where Zetsu had.

The Uchiha suddenly let him go, straightening his mask with almost gentleness.

Tobi stayed where he was until Itachi's chakra signature was completely gone.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Haru was throughly embarassed, Deidara had fussed until she'd had no choice but to give examples of her art.

Both Deidara and Sasori had agreed that the mostly water/ice based art was attractive and quite useful.

Zetsu had been smiling the whole time when Tobi had accidently run into her obsticale course of bombs the plant nin had managed to get his suboardinate out of there without them being blown sky-high.

The masked nin had cheered excitedly when she and Deidara had a mock-spar with their bombs.

Haru still felt dissappointed that her spar with Sasori had ended with her being his marionette for the better part of an hour, but she really didn't mind.

"Your art is lovely Haru-chan, un."

Deidara glomped her and Sasori smoothed her hair away to kiss her cheek, "He is right little doll."

She blushed and giggled.

Deidara and Sasori exchanged looks, "Congradulations, little doll. You graduate."

"Un!"

Haru blinked, "N-nani?"

They smiled, "You proved that you're an artist, un."

"Therefore, you graduate little doll."

Tobi gave her a huge bear hug, "Congrats, Haru-chan!!"

Zetsu pried his subordinate off the girl before Tobi accidentally squeezed the life out of her.

_"We offer our congradulations, Haru-chan."_** "Indeed"**

Haru was suddenly bombarded by Deidara and Tobi, who were holding presents.

"Open this one, Haru-chan!"

"Un!"

She opened Deidara's blue and green present first.

Inside was a clay model of a cat with two tails.

"Don't worry, it doesn't explode, un."

She hugged the man impulsively, "A-arigato!!"

He blushed and patted her head, "You're welcome, un."

Haru carefully unwrapped Sasori's crimson gift.

It was a wooden miniture of herself, complete with her gourd and senbon.

She hesitantly hugged him, "Arigato, Sasori-sama."

He smiled serenely, and kissed her quickly on the mouth, "You're welcome, little doll."

She was surprised when Zetsu handed her a dark green parcel.

A generous amount of medicinal herbs met her eyes and she stood on tip-toe to kiss the plant-nin's cheek, "Arigato."

Zetsu's venus flytrap leaves closed closer to hide the faint blush, _"You're welcome, _**Haru-chan."**

Tobi held out several gifts.

His own was brilliant orange, Kisame's was navy, and Itachi's was black.

Kisame's was several scrolls on water jutsu, and Itachi had given her a new set of senbon and shuriken.

Tobi's: several of her favorite manga, including one he'd done himself: 'Life in the Akatsuki'.

When he saw her eyes brimming, he hugged her, "This one is from me koi. I hope you like it."

He pressed a scroll into her hand,

"Oro?"

Tobi didn't reply, just patted her head, "Go home to Zabuza and Haku, koi."

Haru smiled.

_**--fin--**_

_**Note: **_Oro is Oro-sensei incase you didn't get it and Haru-chan is me. Praise my Sensei!!


End file.
